User blog:CraftedPbody/One of my DLC ideas
One of my ideas that I have for a Pikmin 3 DLC is a pack for the story mode, kind of acting as a direct sequal to Pikmin 3. Characters The DLC will include Captain Olimar, Captain Louie (''obtained slightly late), ''the President, and (in the Beginning) Alph (only until an event later in the story) Plot / Goal At first the goal of the game will be to retreave Louie since in the end of Pikmin 3, he escapes. The second goal is to repair the S.S. Hocotate. The third and last goal is to fulfill the debt, supposedly caused by the President. Story / Intro Olimar will return to his home planet, hocotate, where he meets up with the President, meanwhile Alph, Charlie, and Brittany, are all standing behind (they came with Olimar to explain what happened to Olimar and why Louie is abscent.) Olimar tells the President how the S.S. Hocotate Freight is totaled and that they have no way of returning. Alph at this point offers to help them out on their transportation problem and be their pilot until they fix their ship. The group at this point, flies to Kopai to drop off the Brittany and Charlie with the seeds and then flies back to PNF-404. The landing (once again) is quite a bumpy landing and so the President and Olimar are sent flying. Olimar lands relatively close to Alph and the Drake in an area bearing a resemblance to the Garden of Hope, the one difference being, it's autumn now, the President lands in an area that looks very much like the Forest Navel, where Day 1 starts. Day 1 Day 1 is once again a tutorial as usual. You start out in a similar beginning to Pikmin 3 in the way that you instantly are faced with a color that isn't red pikmin, but this time you meet up with the blue pikmin first who you meet in the same exact spot that Olimar meets blue pikmin in Pikmin 1. On this day, the only enemies encountered on day one are Swarming Sheargrubs and Watery Blowhogs. Unfortunately there isn't any way to escape the cave so the President desides to go and hide in a new, deeper area in the cave where, just as in Pikmin 3 he meets up with a Phosbat cave and soon finds out that he is on the menu. Meanwhile at the Crash site of Alph and Olimar, Olimar wakes up in some strange area full of Pikmin, Red Pikmin, who instantly go to Olimar at sight of him. Olimar now picks up a signal from Alph, who says that the two are close and that Olimar should make his way over. The only enemies that can be seen here are a Nectarous Dandelfly, Female Sheargrubs, and an Iridescent Flint Beetle. Locations Withered Woodlet This would be the garden of hope, but in the fall, one key difference is that there would be more areas that could be opened up in this version due to the fact that since it's autumn, most of the plants are withered. Enemies of the stage Orange Bulborb (3) (appear after day 1) Dwarf Orange Bulborb (5) (appear after day 1) Female Sheargrub (6) (10 after day 4) Male Sheargrub (3) (appear after day 2) (5 after day 4) Skeeterskate (3) (appear after day 1) Nectarous Dandelfly (2) Spotty Bulbear (1) (can be seen on day 1 but can't be reached until rock pikmin are obtained) Dwarf Bulbear (3) (5 after day 5) Water Dumple (3) Puckering Blinnow (6) Swooping Snitchbug (3) (appear after day 3) Fiery Blowhog (2) Yellow Wollywog (3) Wogpole (2) Watery Blowhog (replace fiery blowhogs after day 15) Desiccated Skitter Leaf (5) (appear after day 3) Scornet (10) (Scornet Maestro's Scornet swarm not included in count) Miniboss -''' Burrowing Snagret (2) 'Miniboss -' Bug-Eyed Crawmad (1) 'Boss -' Armored Mawdad 'Boss -' Scornet Maestro '''Pikmin found here Red Pikmin Winged Pikmin *''Candypop Buds'' Violet Candypop Bud Ivory Candypop Bud Slate Candypop Bud Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud Obstacles Dirt Wall Electric Fence Reinforced Wall Crystal Wall Spotcap Kingcap Hazards Fire Geyser Water Gameplay Mechanics Seasaw Blocks Geysers Hay Flukeweed Clipboards Dirt Mounds Tin Box Paper Bag Legend Vrs.3.jpg Legend Vrs.2.png Legend Vrs. 1.jpg (If something on the Map is Circled green it does not appear until a certain event) Glacial Grotto This is the Awakening Wood/Forest of Hope combined with the very large, Forest Navel. (This combination of the two is naturally a factual thing since Olimar found the forest Navel inside of the Forest of Hope in Pikmin 1.) The Glacial Grotto is where the President lands. The differences in the cave are small, but in the forest much has changed since Olimar's visit in Pikmin 2, it is winter now, and so some things are frozen over. this is the place where the Yellow, Blue, and Rock Pikmin are found. (You can't get all three on the same day.) Enemies of the Stage (OUTSIDE) Fiery Blowhog (3) Whiptongue Bulborb (2) Bearded Amprat (4) Spotty Bulbear (1) Iridescent Flint Beetle (1) Red Bulborb (2) Water Dumple (5) Skeeterskate (2) Arctic Cannon Larva (1) Armored Cannon Beetle Larva (1) Joustmite (3) Hermit Crawmad (2) Dwarf Bulbear (3) Dwarf Bulborb (4) Orange Bulborb (1) (0 after killing it) Skutterchuck (2) Shearwig (4) Waddlepus (1) Miniboss -' Burrowing Snagret (2) (1 after the one with a treasure is killed) '''Miniboss -' Bug-Eyed Crawmad (1) '''(INSIDE) Spotty Bulbear (1) (doesn't appear on day 1) Dwarf Bulbear (3) (don't appear on day 1) Swarming Sheargrub (10) (two swarms of 5) Hermit Crawmad (2) (don't appear on day 1) Armored Cannon Beetle Larva (1) Fiery Blowhog (3) (don't appear on day 1) Watery Blowhog (2) Yellow Wollywog (3) (don't appear on day 1) Water Dumple (3) Sputtlefish (1) Phosbat (∞ (As long as Phosbat Pod is active) ) 'Miniboss -' Shaggy Long Legs (1) 'Boss -' Vehemoth Phosbat Category:Blog posts